


untitled Daddy!Kurt/little!Blaine ficlet

by thestairwell



Series: GKM fills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Future, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestairwell/pseuds/thestairwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!kink GKM fill for <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=53301634">this</a> prompt. "I just want a fic with Blaine needing a Daddy. His little is about 4 or 5 and Kurt takes care of him. Don't care much in the way of plot, but I would love to see Blaine coloring and using a sippy cup. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Daddy!Kurt/little!Blaine ficlet

"Blaine, baby, it's time for bed."

Blaine looks up with a pout, his loose curls falling across his forehead. "But I'm not tired, Daddy."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and points at the colouring book. "Then why are you colouring outside the lines?" Even though Blaine doesn't care much for which colours should go where, he's always careful to keep inside the lines, always making sure he can give Kurt neatly, if bizarrely, coloured pictures for him to put in Baby Blaine's Scrapbook.

Blaine bites his lip guiltily and then goes back to slowly colouring. The crayons hardly leave a mark on the page.

"Blaine," Kurt says, his tone sharper. "Put your crayons away now or you won't get a story tonight."

"Sorry!" Blaine gasps. He quickly untwists his legs and sits up from his stomach, and Kurt watches him fondly for a few moments as his baby carefully slots the crayons back in their proper places before draining the last of his tea and then taking the mug through to the kitchen.

"I finished, Daddy!" Blaine calls even as he appears next to Kurt by the sink. His posture is more relaxed and his movements are looser than when they're around anyone else, and it never fails to send a thrill through Kurt's body, and he can't help but smile. "Can I have a story now?"

"Go and brush your teeth first, okay? Or do you want me to help you tonight?"

Blaine straightens up, his eyes wide and shining earnestly. "I can do it by myself! I'm a big boy!"

"My good boy," Kurt murmurs, dropping a kiss to Blaine's forehead. When he pulls back, Blaine's smile is beaming.

While Blaine runs off to the bathroom, Kurt puts his mug on the drying rack. On his way to their bedroom, he pokes his head into the bathroom. Blaine is holding the toothbrush at a steep slope rather than horizontal so he can squeeze his fruit-flavoured toothpaste onto it (because mint toothpaste makes him gag, as Kurt had been only a little terrified to find out when they'd started this). His forehead is furrowed in concentration, both to end up with the right amount of toothpaste and to make sure none of it falls off the toothbrush. "You all right in here?" he asks, and Blaine grins at him and nods.

"It's a straight line, see?" He holds out the toothbrush and Kurt duly examines it before congratulating Blaine.

"Do you want some help on the toilet?"

Blaine's face screws up as he thinks, his eyebrows pulled together and his nose scrunched up and his mouth puckered. Most of the time, Blaine is willing and able to brush his own teeth, but using the toilet is about fifty-fifty.

Eventually, Blaine shakes his head, and Kurt smiles at him.

"Which pyjamas do you want to wear tonight?"

"Spiderman!"

Kurt laughs. "All right. Come into the bedroom when you're done, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Blaine chirps, and then opens his mouth unnecessarily wide and peers into the bathroom mirror to brush his teeth.

'Spiderman' means the Spiderman onesie Kurt made out of thick cotton. It's Blaine's favourite thing to wear when he's in this headspace, and he takes advantage of the cold months to wear it as much as possible. Kurt loves it because, when Blaine wakes up like this while he's still in the onesie on Sunday mornings and they watch cartoons from their childhoods, Blaine curls up in Kurt's arms and constantly draws attention to the fact that his feet are covered.

When Blaine eventually pads into the room, his eyes now looking a little heavy but nonetheless bright, Kurt gives out more praise and another forehead kiss. He doesn't need to ask Blaine to lift up his arms for Kurt to take his his polo, so Kurt rewards him with a peck to the hickey fading on his shoulder. Kurt crouches down - crouching means strictly undressing, kneeling means blowjobs - to undo Blaine's button and zip. Blaine shivers when Kurt's hands run down his legs, and he holds onto Kurt's shoulders to step out of his jeans and underwear. Blaine's barely hard at all right now, though, and it is later than the time Blaine normally goes to bed when he's little, so Kurt just picks up the overnight nappy and helps Blaine step into his. He kisses the gap between the top of the nappy and Blaine's belly button when he's all done.

"Do you know which story you want tonight?" Kurt asks as he fetches Blaine's onesie and helps him into that, too.

"Ummm ... _Winnie the Pooh_?"

"Just one story," Kurt warns, and Blaine agrees out loud since he's holding his chin up so Kurt can finish zipping the onesie.

Kurt pulls the covers back on their bed while Blaine picks up his worn, plush lamb from next to their moisturisers and climbs in, staying sitting up to wait for Kurt. They have a small shelving unit inside their closet next to Kurt's boots which has all their 'play' books in it, and thanks to Kurt's impeccable organisational skills (and the lack of an actual five-year-old to look after) it doesn't take long to find the book at all.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," Blaine says just as Kurt's about to get into bed. "Can I have some milk please?"

"You should have asked me for that earlier," Kurt says, even as he's moving towards the door.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Just don't fall asleep if you want a story," Kurt teases. Blaine nods enthusiastically, sits up taller, and starts stroking his lamb. Kurt wonders if there's a conversation or a game going on in Blaine's head, and the thought makes him smile and fuzzy warmth spread from his chest.

Kurt digs into the back of their pots-and-pans cupboard to reach Blaine's sippy cups. He has three, two which are just different colours from the same set and one more novelty with a bunny decoration on top. Since the straw bit reaches to the bottom, Kurt chooses the bunny cup, and he checks the temperature of the milk before pouring it in. When Kurt gets back to their room, turning out all the lights as he goes, Blaine is slouching back against the headboard, still stroking the lamb, but his eyes light up when he sees the cup.

"Rabbit!" he exclaims, picking up the book with a grin.

"Let me just get changed first, sweetie," Kurt says, handing over the cup. Blaine fumbles for a moment, trying to hold all three things at once, until Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately and moves the book to his side of the bed. Blaine appears pleased with that arrangement, and he places the lamb on his lap to wrap both hands around the cup.

"Mm, it's warm," he mumbles through mouthfuls. He stops drinking when Kurt slides into bed, wearing only an undershirt and a pair of Blaine's boxers, and pulls the cover over both of them. Blaine immediately curls into Kurt's side, resting his head on his chest, twisting one of their legs together so that Kurt's leg may well be encased in cotton as well. He presses their bodies as close together as possible so that Kurt will be able to balance the book with both hands, brings the lamb up to his chest and sticks the sippy cup back in his mouth, though he doesn't start drinking again right away.

Kurt opens the book to the contents page. "Which one do you want me to read?" he asks softly. After a moment's pause, Blaine points to a spot on the page. " _In which Eeyore has a birthday and gets two presents_?" he reads aloud to make sure (because sometimes Blaine sinks so far that he forgets how to read properly), and Blaine nods.

_Eeyore, the old grey Donkey, stood by the side of the stream, and looked at himself in the water...._

This is one of the shorter stories in the book, so Blaine isn't entirely asleep by the time it's over. He's certainly getting there, because his head keeps dropping and Kurt's had to catch the sippy cup twice, although the second time there was hardly anything in it. Carefully, Kurt places the book and the cup on his bedside table, makes sure his alarm is turned off for their Sunday morning cartoons, and turns out the light, and then he slips himself and Blaine down the mattress until they're lying down. As they move, Blaine lets out a whine of confusion, and Kurt soothes his baby with nonsense murmurs and holding him close.

"Hey, Daddy?" Blaine whispers. Kurt feels his eyelashes brush against his neck as Blaine opens his eyes and looks down.

"Yes, baby?" he whispers back. Blaine smiles up at him and blinks, but he forgets to open his eyes again.

"I love you." The words are breathed out of Blaine's heart and into Kurt's skin, spoken by Blaine and Baby, to Kurt and Daddy, and Kurt rolls onto his side a little to better hug the love of his life to him.

"I love you, too."

"Can we have waffles for breakfast?" Blaine's voice is fading fast.

"If you're a good boy for Daddy."

Kurt can feel a faint, tired, real smile against his chest, and then Blaine's breaths are slow and steady and he's making his adorable snuffling noises. Kurt stays awake for a little while longer, but he's more than happy to hold Blaine into his arms and protect him from everything Kurt can't control. He kisses Blaine's noise, not wanting to go any lower and risk waking him up, and Blaine lets out a happy little sigh. Kurt smiles, closes his eyes, and falls asleep.


End file.
